


deep, deep blue

by EdmondJames_Dantes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Not talking enough, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Talking, slices of life, sort of follows along canon, this one's for me but you guys can read it if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdmondJames_Dantes/pseuds/EdmondJames_Dantes
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo Junior is born small, a little early, red and wrinkly but beautiful as all babies are to their parents. He's also born with a white soulmark of the flat knuckles of someone's fist slamming into his left cheekbone.





	deep, deep blue

His mother looks at him sadly, more often than not, touching his cheek tenderly and crying as she pours another glass of wine. His father simply avoids looking at him as much as possible, ignoring his face to the extent that he ignores Junior entirely. And Junior grows up on the receiving end of horrified, shocked, pitying faces, from the cooks, from his nannies, from the gardeners, from his father's business partners - that is, when his parents can't find an excuse to hide him away from the world.

Eventually, Junior's persistent pestering of his parents yields answers: god is cruel but not merciless; everyone is born with a mark denoting the first instance of touch between them and their soulmate, and your soulmate is to whom you are destined to belong. "It's meant to be true love," says Mom, staring glassy-eyed at Junior's cheek and not seeing the confusion in his eyes.

At the age of seven, silly bowl haircut and geeky glasses and all, Junior looks in the mirror and prods at his soulmate's mark. He makes a clumsy fist and presses it to match the white shape, digging in, but not to the point of pain. True love, thinks Junior. Like in the movies. Brave men and beautiful women who kiss and live happily ever after. But Junior can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt him, let alone the girl who is meant to fall in love with him.

Junior is a good person, he reasons. He does his homework, he practices very hard at learning the piano, he wears the sailor suits Mom makes him wear, even though he doesn't like them, he carries the poo bucket for Dad at Dad's weekend civil war reenactments, and he feeds his sea monkeys.

Though, Junior thinks guiltily, he can't remember if he has fed them today. And he races off to check on them, forgetting all about his soulmark and destiny and the future waiting for him.

But no-one lets him forget for long.

By the time he has discarded 'Junior' and grown into Detective Tony DiNozzo, Baltimore PD, engaged to Wendy, and friends with his cop partner, Danny, Tony is heartily sick of all the horror and pity thrown his way.

Tony's soulmark skin remains porcelain white, a dire lack of pigment that supposedly indicates the empty space in his life belonging to his soulmate, and Tony frustratedly wishes that his soulmate would just show up already, come running into his life, punch him, and then run out.

Privately, Tony can admit to himself that maybe what he and Wendy have might not be love, but Wendy is nice and easy to be with, even if not easy to talk with, and she said yes to a ring, and that's a lot better than some abusive bitch who hates the mere thought of her soulmate, of Tony, so much that her strongest instinct is to punch him upon first sight.

The good news is that Tony doesn't get punched in the face much, because anyone who wants to hurt him is put off by the possibility of having to put up with him for the rest of their lives. Even so, Tony thinks wistfully of boring handshake soulmarks, of romantic on-the-lips soulmarks, or even just the briefest touch of fingertips to someone's forearm.

And then Tony chases some drug dealer down an alleyway, tackles him to the ground, and gets a punch to the face for doing his damn job. He aims his gun at the guy's face and grits out, "Freeze, dirtbag!" All the while feeling, not just pain, but an odd tingly heat blooming throughout his left cheek.

Flat on his back, the guy makes no further effort to struggle or escape, staring up at him, open-mouthed yet speechless, his pale blue gaze fixed on Tony's burning soulmark, and Tony just _knows_.

He cuffs the guy, for lack of a plan or better idea. The guy says nothing, but he stares at Tony with a hurting yet wanting look in his eyes, unable to take his gaze off Tony for even a second.

Part of Tony's not surprised. The guy's at least ten years older than him, maybe more. 45 years old, at a rough guess? 45 years. That's a long time to be alone. A long time to wait for your soulmate to show up. A long time to wear a white mark on your knuckles that tells the whole world you're going to hit, going to hurt, the one you're meant to love. No, Tony's not surprised. No wonder the guy turned to drugs. No wonder the guy hits hard, like he's trying to break his own hand. It's literally a self-fulfilling prophecy.

As he helps his cuffed soulmate into the backseat of the car, Tony smiles slightly at seeing that the guy's knuckles have turned a lovely deep, deep blue, but Tony avoids looking into the rear view mirror, waiting until they get to the station to lock himself alone in the men's room and stare hungrily into the full-sized mirror above the sink.

Tears spill down his cheeks and he's smiling, grinning, so hard it hurts. Tony's empty soulmark has filled in with an enchanting deep, deep blue. The perfect match to the man he chased down in the alleyway, whose first touch was a stupid, instinctive punch. But Tony's never felt so beautiful before.

He wipes his face dry and walks with a spring in his step, back into the bullpen to where his soulmate is waiting for him. Tony's bubbling with happiness and potential, filled to the brim with awed possibilities. Whatever his soulmate's problems, drugs or money troubles, Tony's sure he can find a way to help.

And then it turns out that his soulmate - _Leroy Jethro Gibbs,_ Jesus Christ, what were his parents thinking? - isn't a drug dealer or criminal at all, but an undercover federal agent. And they're gonna have to call this NCIS agency to make sure that it checks out, but Tony can follow this guy's - Gibbs's - train of thought as easily as if it's his own, and there's no lie in this story. Tony grins hopelessly at Gibbs, getting a warm crooked grin back.

Wendy doesn't take it well. She takes it even less well when Tony says he's taking the offered job at NCIS in the D.C. headquarters with Gibbs - half because he can't stay at Baltimore PD now that he knows Danny, his partner, his friend, is a dirty cop, and half because he wants to follow his soulmate, wants to stay within Gibbs's sight, let the navy guy's hungry eyes take their fill of Tony's blue soulmark and the promise of a life partner that it indicates. Hell, Tony's quite keen to keep Gibbs and those pretty blue knuckles within his own sight.

Tony thinks at first that he and Wendy will work it out after she's had a chance to cool down. He's seen enough platonic soulmates in his years to know that a romantic soulmate isn't a guarantee. Even if it's what he'd expected and hoped for as a child. But he's confident that he can have his cake and eat it too, keep his fiancee and his new soulmate.

And, well, Gibbs is in the middle of getting divorced by what is apparently his third wife (however Tony's a nosy little shit, it's what makes him a good investigator yet a terrible friend, and he knows all about Shannon and Kelly before he ever steps foot in NCIS's orange halls, though Tony doesn't know if Shannon was a first soulmate or merely someone Gibbs loved. He guesses it doesn't matter. Love is love). So Gibbs is pretty obviously straight and Tony shoves aside the beginnings of a sexual identity crisis, content to have found a new surefire best friend who won't ever betray or leave him.

And when Wendy calls off the wedding, Tony is perhaps not quite as broken-hearted as he would have been before he'd met Gibbs. Instead of crying at home and eating a tub of ice-cream and watching a tonne of chick flicks, Tony gets in his car, stops by the corner shop for a six pack of beer, and turns up in Gibbs's basement. Gibbs gives him a long knowing look, picks up his phone and orders two pizzas, and Tony gets a crash course on boat building.

And so it goes.

Of course, even finally finding his soulmate doesn't suddenly make things _easy_.

Despite it all, the way Wendy and Danny had looked at him and treated him, as just another guy, they had been the exceptions, not the rule. Most people continue to look at him as if Tony's fragile. Breakable. A victim.

Not long into working at NCIS, two of Tony's new colleagues pull him aside.

"Has Gibbs ever done that, or something like it, ever since that first time?" asks Jack Balboa intently, gesturing at Tony's soulmark, the permanent impression of a fist smashing into his face.

Tony rolls his eyes. "No, come off it. Gibbs might like to play it tough, but he doesn't enjoy hurting people." He scowls at Balboa, offended on behalf of his soulmate who likes animals and loves kids and who might slap Tony up the back of the head but never slaps him across the face and never _ever_ head-slaps him hard enough to _harm_.

"We just wanted to check, DiNozzo," says Chris Pacci calmly. "Gibbs is our friend, and we don't want to think ill of him, but that doesn't mean we would be willing to let it slide if he wasn't treating you right."

Tony eyes them suspiciously, before deciding to take them at face value. "It isn't what you think." It never is, but Gibbs doesn't talk to anyone as far as Tony can tell, and Tony likes keeping the personal things private.

"You don't owe us any explanations, DiNozzo," says Balboa with a kind grin. "We just want you to know we've got your six, if you ever need it. Even against your soulmate."

Tony blinks, and then Pacci is changing the subject, asking him if he and Gibbs are coming along to the NCIS vs Feebie baseball game next weekend, and Tony decides that clearly, most people aren't the kind of people that work at NCIS. He might even be making friends here.

Still, Tony possibly goes a little crazy with all the flirting and dating and bedding beautiful women in the aftermath of being dumped by Wendy. Gibbs growls if Tony does it when they're on the job but only shakes his head when they're off duty.

It's not that Tony's having that sexual identity crisis he'd put on hold earlier, because he's made the decision that if he ever does want to figure out that side of himself, he'll take his chances with asking Gibbs, the only man he actually trusts to see him vulnerable and inexperienced and wanting.

And it's not that Tony's trying to make Gibbs jealous, because if he wanted to make Gibbs all hot and bothered under the collar then Tony would be flirting with redheaded women and trying to tempt Gibbs into a threesome.

Tony might be able to make things awkward for a bit, but soul bonds are unbreakable. And there's a reason why he and Gibbs are soulmates and that's because they're good for each other, they're exactly what the other needs. Two halves of a whole.

But Wendy had left him emotionally needy but physically sated, and now he's got a kind of reversed relationship with Gibbs, where Tony can talk with the man about anything and everything, but they don't really touch, not beyond the occasional headslap. Tony's never even shaken his soulmate's hand for god's sake. and it leaves tony _needing things._

So it takes them a little while to talk about it, because Gibbs, being exactly what Tony needs, doesn't push and make him retreat, but instead waits for Tony to decide he's ready, and eventually in the safety of Gibbs's basement, Tony spits it out, a little terrified, that he's a bit _touch starved_.

And because they are exactly what each other needs, Gibbs pulls him into a hug right then and there, and Tony freezes up for a moment, embarrassed at needing this and embarrassed at asking for it and worried that he's just being humoured, before Gibbs murmurs, a little shyly, "I'd really like it if you hugged me back, Tony."

And so Tony hugs Gibbs back hard, and simply breathes in Gibbs's scent. Gibbs smells good, but Tony keeps that thought to himself.

After that, Tony still flirts and dates and beds women who know just from looking at his face that he's not looking for anything long term, but something inside Tony settles, just a bit. Now, Tony lifts his chin and proudly wears his blue soulmark, grinning goofily every time he catches sight of it in his reflection, owning the claim where before he'd denied it.

He still gets people looking at him with pity but Tony just grins and bears it.

And Gibbs still gets startled, horrified and disgusted glances, when people catch sight of the blue that decorates his knuckles, but more and more now, Tony watches as Gibbs smirks crookedly and says with warm amusement, "It's not what you think."

The years pass like the wind blowing through his hair, like riding with the hood down on an open highway, faster and harder than Tony ever expected.

Kate Todd. That pain never truly heals, though it does fade.

Director Sheppard hates him on first sight, everything that Tony had feared from Gibbs, though she's not so direct as to use physical violence against him.

Gibbs gets blown up and loses his memories, and when Tony goes to check on him, a stranger with a rough high and tight marine haircut and his soulmate's eyes stares at him, hurting and wanting all over again, and Gibbs drops to his knees and begs for Tony's forgiveness for failing to protect _their_ soulmate.

Turns out, Tony's got a tiny birthmark, that is actually a soulmark, on his forearm that had never had the chance to develop into Shannon's blue, blue touch. But it answers a few questions that Tony hadn't known he needed the answers to. Not two halves, but two thirds of a whole, and it explains why sometimes Tony gets this deep, deep ache in his heart from out of the blue.

And after Gibbs has already handed over his gun and badge, when Gibbs tells Tony that he needs to go hide out in Mexico with Mike Franks for a while, Tony's the one who drives him to the airport.

Gibbs comes back to him eventually. Just like Tony had known he would.

Paula Cassidy gets blown up too. Tony misses her too.

Tony breaks his own heart and Jeanne's.

Tim grows up. Grows snarky and sullen before he fully matures, but Tony's proud of him anyway. God hasn't been particularly gentle with handling any of them, and Tim's done good. Is good.

And somewhere along the years, Tony grows up the rest of the way too. Even offers up his heart a few times.

E.J., Zoe. Ziva.

God, Ziva. At this point, Tony's heart decides he's had enough of giving himself away to people who don't want to keep him.

Having Ellie on the team almost feels like coming full circle, and with Ziva left for good, when Tony comes back to work, it feels as if everyone has stopped holding in a collective breath and has let it out in a relieved sigh.

He hadn't realised how tense things had been, which is sloppy of him, but he's had good reason, he figures. And Tony's happy to find his place again amongst his more relaxed teammates and friends.

Gibbs doesn't say anything whilst at the office, but when Tony turns up at his house that night, there's already a plate full of dinner and a chilled beer waiting for him.

And life goes on.

Of course, every now and again, someone likes to try and use their soulmarks against them. Tony really dislikes the FBI, but he especially dislikes Ron Sacks. He doesn't know what he's ever done to offend the man.

"At least I don't have a soulmate who would sooner punch me than kiss me, DiNozzo," snarls Sacks.

Tony bristles with anger and burns bright red with humiliation, his fists shaking from the force of his emotions, and he bolts up from the Director's meeting table. Surprisingly, it's Fornell and Vance getting between him and Sacks, and not Gibbs, who stays seated, and it's that oddity that stops Tony in his tracks.

Still, even with Fornell and Vance presuming they can hold him back, Tony can't take his eyes off Sacks, glaring hatefully at his smirking face.

But it's Gibbs who interrupts, slowly coming to his feet in a controlled manner and standing up to his full, intimidating height. Despite being an inch shorter than Tony, Gibbs has always had that marine sniper _I could actually kill you_ glint in his eye that always makes _everyone_ want to run and hide when he brings it out.

"If you're feeling left out, Agent Sacks, I'd be happy to break your face in as well," says Gibbs in that quiet calm voice which terrifies even the bravest of people. "If I'm willing to punch my own soulmate, you can only imagine how badly I'd be willing to hurt someone who isn't him." Gibbs stares Sacks down with an unimpressed face.

Sacks pales, even with his dark skin, and swallows audibly, and Tony almost, almost, feels sorry for him.

"That won't be necessary, Jethro," says Fornell softly, eyeing his fellow FBI agent with a frown. "Go back to hoover building, Ron. I expect you to be waiting at my desk whenever I get back. You and I are long overdue for a long talk regarding your attitude and behaviour towards Special Agent DiNozzo."

Tony feels a vicious thrill of satisfaction when Sacks nods without taking his terrified eyes off of Gibbs, getting up slowly and backing out of the room.

It's not until he's gone, the door closed, that Fornell and Vance finally let go of him, Director Vance with an awkward pat on his back, that Tony realises that while Sacks had been more scared of the damage that Gibbs _could_ inflict, Fornell and Vance had both considered _Tony_ the one who _would_ be more likely to actually do some damage. He's not sure if that's a compliment or an insult. Like Tony would ever lose control enough to take the first swing.

Tony looks to Gibbs, and finds his soulmate staring back at him, steady and considering.

"Boss, please don't threaten people in front of witnesses," says Tony, scowling in exasperation, but not dumb enough to tell Gibbs _don't threaten people_ without the qualifier of _in front of witnesses._ At least Tony knows Fornell and Vance are both in Gibbs's corner.

"I'd kiss you any day, Tony," says Gibbs evenly in return, which doesn't have much to do with what Tony's said at all.

Tony opens his mouth, then shuts it, momentarily not knowing what to say. He frowns at Gibbs and Gibbs stares back at him with that same intensity he'd looked at Sacks with. But Gibbs has never intended to hurt Tony.

Tony flushes again and ducks his head, shuffling in place. embarrassed to think that Gibbs thinks he needs reassurance so badly that Gibbs is willing to make such heavy-handed statements of affection in front of Fornell and Vance, yet nonetheless reassured by it.

Abruptly realising that he's touching his soulmark, Tony jerks his hand away from his cheek, and trying to make it look more deliberate, jerks his thumb at the door. "I'm going to go see how the probies are doing." He doesn't wait to be dismissed and strides - not running, because he's a professional, thank you very much - strides to the door.

A few hours later, the team plus Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, and Tim's Delilah, are having dinner at a nice little grecian restaurant. It's been a long long time since they've regularly gotten together outside of work, but it's been happening more and more lately, even inviting their soulmates and partners along.

A part of Tony wonders how much of it has to do with Ziva being gone. He'd loved her, but perhaps she hadn't been as good for him and for their friends as he'd believed. But it's not something he wants to think about right now.

Tony's teasing Tim about his latest novel - not a _Deep Six_ sequel, Delilah assures him (Thank God), but some original work that Tim's actually worked his ass off writing - when Ellie says, "I really hope someday I find my soulmate." She's talking quietly to Gibbs, but soulmate mentions always attract everyone's attention, it's simply the way of things, and suddenly Tony and everybody else are looking wide-eyed at Ellie and Gibbs, wondering what brought this on and wondering what the response will be.

Gibbs gives a small shrug and his fork pushes around chicken without bringing it to his lips. "Finding your soulmate doesn't solve all your problems, " says Gibbs with a wince.

"But surely it makes your life better?" says Ellie, a little bewildered. Tony does agree with her, but Gibbs also has a point. Finding Gibbs hadn't answered all of his questions so much as made him realise he'd been asking himself the wrong ones.

But Gibbs smiles at that, and looks up and at Tony, and Tony gives him a winsome grin.

"Oh yeah, definitely," says Gibbs, giving him that special smile that is just Tony's.

Even so, when he turns back to Ellie, Gibbs's face sort of softens and even turns a little sad. "Just don't expect everything to be perfect. It's not about finding someone who's perfect, but someone you love perfectly."

And Tony just, _can not compute._ Because that's not Tony's understanding of the situation at all and now suddenly he's second guessing his entire goddamn relationship with his soulmate. "What the fuck do you mean 'don't expect everything to be perfect'?" says Tony, feeling sick. "What the fuck isn't perfect about our soul bond?"

How can Gibbs think he's not perfect for Tony? And then the bottom drops out of his stomach as he stares at Gibbs, anguished. Because what if Gibbs thinks _Tony's_ the one who isn't perfect? What had Gibbs said, it's not about finding someone who's perfect but someone you love perfectly? What is Tony lacking that doesn't make him as perfect for Gibbs as Gibbs is for him?

"Tony," says Gibbs, shaking his head, smiling sadly. "How can our soul bond be perfect when we have different needs?"

Tony gapes at him, not believing what he's hearing. "I need you," he says in a whisper. He can't bring himself to ask the logical follow up question, staring at Gibbs, feeling like his heart's been wrenched in two.

"And I need you," answers Gibbs softly, but hesitates before continuing. "But I need you differently to how you need me, in a way you can't give me."

Tony scrunches his face up. "I'd do anything for you," he declares, glaring at Gibbs. How can Gibbs be questioning him now? A decade and a half into their partnership?

Gibbs chuckles, looking surprised by his own amusement, and he shakes his head, grinning ruefully. "It's alright, Tony. This isn't something you need to sacrifice. I mean it, I love you perfectly, just as you are, Anthony. You don't have to change for me."

Tony scowls at him across the table. "How about you tell me what you need, _soulmate_ , and let me decide that for myself," he says icily.

Gibbs looks faintly exasperated, as if he somehow already expects Tony to know what this is about and agree with him, despite the fact that this is the first Tony's hearing of it.

"Well, soulmate, I need you to not be straight," says Gibbs in a dry tone that somehow manages to encompass amusement, consternation, and defeat.

Tony freezes, and feels his eyes go wide.

Gibbs shrugs at him, _what can ya do?_ and goes back to actually eating his chicken and salad, ducking his head and avoiding Tony's eyes.

Tony stares at Gibbs, at this man-shaped idiot - who is apparently his idiot, in _any and every way_ Tony wants him - and barely aware that he's talking aloud, Tony says to himself, "I've been jerking off to the thought of your blue hand wrapped around my cock for about a decade and a half now."

Then, as it dawns on him that he's just said that in front of all of their teammates and friends, at dinner, in public, and because they really are equally matched and Tony is every single inch the bastard that Gibbs thinks of himself, Tony takes a bite of his lasagna and grins savagely around it as Gibbs chokes on his mouthful of chicken and lettuce.

Serves Gibbs right for not telling him, thinks Tony, they could have been having hot monkey sex starting years ago.

Gibbs swallows down his mouthful and gasps raggedly, fork clattering down onto his plate and holding onto the table for dear life with blanched fingers, except of course for the deep, deep blue on his right knuckles, and he stares at Tony in silent open-mouthed shock.

Tony decides to show mercy. "You could have just fucking told me you wanted a romantic, sexual bond, " he mutters. Well, he's assuming that those two things are intertwined for Gibbs the way they are for him, but perhaps that's part of the problem?

"No I fucking couldn't," barks Gibbs, and Tony guesses there's his answer in the way Gibbs doesn't bother to separate anything. "When the fuck was I supposed to tell you? While you were engaged to Wendy? Flirting with all those girls after she dumped you? While you were flirting with Kate? And then with Ziva? Maybe when you were dating Barrett? Or Zoe? Or chasing after Ziva like a goddamn puppy whose favourite toy had been taken away?"

Tony's jaw drops. "That's not fucking fair! It's not like you've been celibate, pining away for me the last 15 years! Every redhead that's walked through the door has turned your head! And plenty of women that didn't have red hair anywhere I could see! Not once in the last 15 years have you ever so much as looked twice at me and I was goddamned checking to see if you were!"

They breathe heavily and Tony glares as Gibbs growls at him.

"I was looking," grinds out Gibbs, his eyes flashing fire.

"Not that I could see," retorts Tony, trying to commit murder with his own.

"Well maybe you need your eyes checked, DiNozzo," snaps Gibbs.

"Says the guy who refuses to wear his glasses," snaps Tony right back.

"Um, if you both like each other, like romantically or whatever, then why are you still yelling?" asks Jimmy, then squeaks and hides behind Breena when they both turn to glare at him instead, momentarily united by a common interruption, before the ridiculousness of the situation hits Tony and he lets out a deep breath, chuckling and glancing at Gibbs.

Gibbs looks abashed, and then he's scrubbing his face with his hands. "Jesus Christ, Tony, you're a fucking dumbass," murmurs Gibbs, a grin tugging at his lips.

" _I'm_ the dumbass?" says Tony incredulously, before he throws his head back and laughs 'til he cries.

When Tony calms down - well, somewhat - he finds Gibbs looking at him, the same intense hurting and wanting way he's always done, only for the first time, Tony knows of the full wealth of emotion behind it.

Gibbs gives him a wry crooked grin. "Want to get out of here, Tony?"

Tony looks at him steadily. "Normally, I'd insist you buy me a drink first, I'll have you know. I'm not easy."

Gibbs looks at Tony, and seems to have a debate with himself, then smirks wickedly, "I'm really hoping you'll be just the opposite of easy."

Hard. He means _hard._ Tony splutters."Oh my fucking god, and everyone calls _me_ the juvenile one!"

Gibbs laughs and stands up. "Come home with me, Tony. I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow morning." He looks at Tony with what would be a pleading expression on anyone else's face but strives to be patience on Gibbs's.

Tony snorts, but he's already getting up and pulling his coat off the back of his chair and slinging it on. "Cocky, Gibbs."

"I think I'd prefer Jethro, if we're gonna be getting naked," continues Gibbs nonchalantly, as if Tony hasn't already accused him of being cocky, as if they're not still standing in a restaurant with all their friends sitting around them, staring at them bug-eyed and amused like the Tony & Gibbs show is the most entertaining damn show on the network.

"I think you better not get too presumptuous about how the _after_ of getting naked with me is gonna go down," warns Tony, shocked and thrilled at his own boldness, but he grins and winks at Gibbs, at _Jethro._ When Tony's sexual identity crisis had never materialised, he had eventually mixed in a few handsome men with the beautiful women that he's bedded over the years, and he knows what he likes and he's not afraid to ask for it, not with the way Gibbs is looking at him now.

Gibbs - Jethro, Christ, that's going to take some getting used to - Jethro's eyes are lit up, like he wants to give Tony everything he's ever wanted because Jethro wants it too. "I fully expect you to keep me on my toes like you always do, Tony," rumbles Jethro.

And he probably means something about how Tony will give him a run for his money, but his words put a nice image into Tony's head. Holding Jethro face-first to the wall, pressed up against his muscular back, rocking up into him and driving the both of them crazy. Tony licks his lips and stares at Jethro helplessly.

Jethro bites his lip, his pupils blowing wide, staring back at Tony, all but reading his mind. "Okay," breathes out Jethro, "We have got to get out of here."

Tony laughs and laughs and stutters through his goodbyes to their friends before Gibbs is striding around the table, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him away.

Gibbs tosses a "Do yourselves a favour and don't drop by," over his shoulder to their friends, and drags Tony out the door and to the car.

And Tony has no fucking idea how Jethro doesn't crash the challenger as he drives them home that night, because Tony has his hand all over Jethro's gear stick on the way to the house, copping a feel that has Jethro spreading his legs and panting hard but not telling him to stop.

Gibbs pulls the car into the driveway, unbuckles his seatbelt, and grabs Tony by the head, pulling him into a hot, deep kiss. Urging Tony's mouth open with his lips and tongue and pulling at Tony's lower lip with his teeth in a move that feels downright sinful, and Tony moans and kisses back like it's do or die and lets his soulmate do whatever he damn well pleases.

Tony doesn't know how they get to the front door, drunk on Jethro's sweet mouth and hot kisses, but a lingering pat on his butt ushers tony through and sends magic zinging up his spine. His dick's gonna get a good work-out tonight and it twitches at just the thought and Tony's grinning wildly by the time Jethro crowds him up against the wall beside the stairs, spins him round and presses his lips to Tony's all over again.

Tony's back hits the wall, the radiator digs into the backs of his knees and he only just misses the lit sconce, but his soulmate's hand is warm and large and safe, cradling his head before he knocks it against the hard wall. Tony pulls Jethro in close by the lapels of his sports jacket and he kisses back hard, eyes falling shut as he falls into the pleasure of it.

Jethro nibbles along his jaw and licks down his throat, lips and tongue teasing at the jugular.

Tony grins up at the ceiling. "Happy, soulmate?" he says, asking a question he knows for certain is rhetorical.

Jethro smiles happily into his throat. "Yeah, soulmate," he whispers roughly into Tony's skin, sweet and true.

Tony's grin turns soft and lets his head fall forward onto Jethro's shoulder, turning to nuzzle and kiss Jethro's throat, with Jethro tilting his head to the side to give him easy access. "Gonna need lube for what I have in mind for us," mumbles Tony into the soft skin beneath his lips. And what Tony has in mind for them multiplies by the minute.

Jethro moans softly with want, pressing his hard cock, straining through his slacks, into Tony's thigh. "Bedroom, come on," Jethro gets out, and he takes Tony by the hand once more, pulling him up the stairs.

As soon as they're in Jethro's bedroom, Tony starts pulling his own clothes off and Jethro finds the lube, placing it on the edge of the bed for a moment as he rips off his own clothes. And seeing Jethro's eagerness is a huge turn on, knowing Gibbs wants this just as much as he does, the way Jethro chucks his shirt aside, yanks his boots off, hurriedly unbuckles his belt and shoves his slacks and briefs down, his hard cock bouncing out to hang heavy between his thighs.

Tony licks his lips and squeezes his own cock, breathing hard and trying to calm down, just a little.

Jethro looks at him and grins, looks him over then replaces his gaze with his hands, touching Tony everywhere, running over his arms and chest, down over Tony's belly, before his blue hand wraps around Tony's cock, fingers curling over Tony's, his other hand cupping Tony's ball sack, rolling his balls gently.

Tony moans and his head drops back as he pushes into Jethro's hands. Blindly he reaches out and grips Jethro's shoulders, holding on tightly as Jethro strokes his cock and plays with his balls.

"Payback for teasing me in the car when I couldn't touch you," growls Jethro, crowding in close and breathing hotly across his ear, and he gives Tony a sucking kiss on his earlobe.

"I can tell!" gasps Tony, as Jethro's thumb swirls around his cockhead, pressing hard at his piss slit, and another finger scrapes gently over the sweet spot behind his balls, sending sparks ricocheting through Tony's whole body.

Tony groans and grabs Gibbs by the wrists, not wanting to stop but needing to. Tony has _plans_. He smiles apologetically at Jethro's pout. "I want you too badly, Jethro."

Jethro huffs but has a pleased grin on his face as Tony puts his hands on Jethro's hips and backs him up against the wall.

"You done this before, boss?" asks Tony, sliding a hand around to grip Jethro's ass and making it clear what he's referring to.

Jethro lets his head fall back against the wall and nods confidently, biting his lip teasingly. "Yeah, Tony. Been a long time, but I had Shannon's permission for when I was deployed overseas. So long as I used condoms and it was only with men and only sex, unless our soulmate came along."

Jethro shrugs at Tony's raised eyebrow, and adds softly, "We always knew we were waiting for you, and Shannon trusted that I'd never hit a woman. Not that hitting our male soulmate would be better, but that it could happen in a boxing ring or something."

Tony swallows hard, and has to kiss Jethro for that, gentle and loving.

Jethro kisses back hungrily, and they're both breathing hard when Tony finally pulls back.

"You need me to use a condom?" says Tony, hoping for a no, hoping for bareback, hoping for Jethro's bare skin on his own.

Jethro rolls his eyes. "We have full access to each other's medical records, soulmate, we'd know if either of us had anything," he reminds Tony, and grips Tony by the hips, pulling him in and rubbing their hard cocks together. "I want to feel you, Tony," murmurs Jethro, rolling his hips and making Tony's eyes roll back into his head.

"Hang on," says Tony, pressing a kiss to Jethro's lips, making a dash for the lube, then jumping back into Jethro's welcoming arms, pressing their bodies back together, the little tube in his hand.

Between sweet kisses, he gets Jethro to turn around, forearms bracing on the walls, spine curving attractively, Jethro's muscled ass sticking out and tilted up for him. Tony moans at the hot sight and slathers his fingers and cock in lube, tosses the tube aside, and then leans forward to give Jethro distracting deep wet kisses over the shoulder as he slides his fingers into the soft skin of Jethro's cleft and slips his fingers into the tight asshole.

Tony kisses and fingers Jethro until his soulmate is a moaning, needy slut pushing back onto three fingers, fucking himself and clenching around them. Tony grinds his own cock against Jethro's ass cheek.

"You want another finger, boss?" breathes out Tony, mesmerised by the sight of his fingers disappearing into Jethro's hole.

Jethro looks at him reproachfully. "Only if you're planning on fisting me tonight, DiNozzo," he huffs out, but Jethro moans as Tony's fingers rub and press into his prostate for the hundredth time.

Tony licks his lips, adding another idea to his multiplying list. "Well, maybe not tonight, Gibbs," he says, and pulls his fingers free with a wet squelch.

Jethro stares wide-eyed over his shoulder before he drops his head forward and snorts in amusement. "Hurry up and give me your cock, Tony."

"You're the boss, boss," agrees Tony, and he slaps his cock lightly against Jethro's ass cheek and then slaps Jethro's slick fluttering asshole, before finally nudging his way inside with a deep, deep groan of pleasure as Jethro moans and opens up for him.

Tony fucks his cock in nice and deep, enjoying Jethro flexing around him, and he reaches around and gets a loose grip on Jethro's straining dick, giving him a light handjob.

Tony holds onto Jethro's hip firmly, thrusting hard into Jethro's hot and tight ass, his taut balls slapping against Jethro's skin. Jethro grunts with each thrust, his feet slowly shifting further apart on the carpet, spreading his legs, his ass, wider for tony.

Tony pulls Jethro back by the shoulder to fully standing and wraps his arm around Jethro's chest, holding Jethro to him. The move shifts his cock inside Jethro, and his soulmate whimpers and fucks into Tony's hand and back onto his cock.

Tony grins, "That hitting the right spot for you, Jethro?"

Jethro moans happily in answer.

Tony rests his head against Jethro's and rocks their bodies together, loving all the warm silky skin against his own, of Jethro's back against his chest, of their legs pressed together, of his slick cock sliding in and out of Jethro's hot wet hole, and Tony snaps his hips faster, pumping in harder and harder as his excitement builds.

"Fuck yes, Tony!" gasps Gibbs, bringing an arm back over his shoulder to grab tony by the hair and yank him in for a kiss.

Tony moans into Jethro's mouth, eyes clenched shut, and carefully pulls out his cock before he can lose control. The thing is, Tony wants to do _absolutely everything,_ but there's only so many times they can force their bodies to orgasm in one night. He has plans, and he has to _prioritise_.

"Wha-?" says Jethro, groaning in disappointment, but if Gibbs is anything like Tony, then Tony knows exactly how his soulmate wants to cum for their first time together.

Tony helps Gibbs turn around to lean back against the wall, and Tony falls to his knees before his soulmate.

"Want to cum on my soulmark?" says Tony, looking up at Gibbs's dazed face with a wicked grin.

"Hell yes," croaks Jethro, his hot gaze snapping to Tony's, and he licks his lips and holds his cock out for Tony to suck, grinning broadly.

Tony kisses the velvety tip and sucks him down until his lips are wrapped around Jethro's root, his nose buried in scratchy pubic hair, and he's inhaling Jethro's intoxicating scent.

Tony bobs up and down Jethro's fat length, humming in satisfaction as he pulls noises out of his reticient soulmate, and Tony is altogether grateful now that he's had practice in order to do this right for the one who matters.

Jethro moans and grunts, gently gripping Tony's hair and fucking his mouth, and when the taste of him grows sharper on Tony's tongue, cock swelling just a little more in his mouth, Tony sucks more strongly and licks fervently at the head of Jethro's dick, fisting the shaft.

Glancing up, Jethro's chin drops to his chest and he cries out, curling over Tony as he starts to cum in Tony's mouth, and Tony works hard to ignore his own aching cock as he swallows down Jethro's seed. Breathing harshly, Jethro yanks his cock from Tony's lips and Tony barely remembers to shut his eyes before Jethro mashes his soft spongey head into Tony's soulmarked cheek, spurting and spilling cum on his face.

It drips down his jaw and chin.

"God, Tony," says Gibbs in an awed voice, and Tony opens his eyes, chuckling as Jethro pulls him to his feet.

Jethro slams their lips together, tongue plundering Tony's mouth.

"What do you want, Tony?" murmurs Gibbs when he draws back, brushing their noses together as he looks into Tony's eyes. This close Tony can see every shade of blue in Gibbs's eyes, though he doesn't know how he's supposed to focus on both at once. "I'll give you anything you want, soulmate, everything you need. You want my ass again? My mouth?" offers Jethro, stroking his hands up and down Tony's arms.

"Your hands," rumbles Tony, thinking longingly of his blue, blue soulmark on Jethro's knuckles.

Jethro presses a happy grin to his lips, and urges Tony towards the bed. "Lay back, Tony, I'm gonna blow your damn mind."

Jethro picks the lube off the floor on the way, and Tony lets Jethro press him back into the sheets and kiss him and touch him however he likes. Jethro holds his hard cock against his belly and strokes him there, rubbing firmly, and Tony has to spread his thighs as slick fingers seek entrance to his ass, burying themselves deep and making Tony moan loud as they tease his sweet spot.

Jethro presses kisses to his belly and cock as he works Tony over, but Tony's already close and it doesn't take long before his thighs are trembling, his abs tensing, and Tony cums, feeling high and groaning hard at the goddamned tsunami of pleasure that slams into him. Jethro milks his orgasm out of him, one blue-painted hand stroking it out of his dick, and the other hand, clever fingers massaging his prostate and urging him to spill everything.

"Where the fuck did you learn to do that?" gasps out Tony, feeling like a puddle of blissed out jelly and looking over his torso splattered with thick stripes of his cum, a larger load than he's shot in months, and he's trembling through the aftershocks rocking through him.

Jethro laughs and slips his fingers out. "Asked my proctologist about prostate milking once and he sent me off with a book." He moves up, pulling Tony into his arms.

Tony grins helplessly at Jethro and kisses him sweetly, drowning in pleasure, not caring that they're a sticky mess, quietly happy with the state of things. Jethro kisses back lazily, caressing Tony's chest and belly, drawing little circles in his cum.

Sated and relaxed, Tony eases back to look Gibbs in the eye. Jethro looks back with eyes half-lidded in pleasure, an easy grin on his mouth.

"We should've done that years ago," drawls Jethro, and leans down for another kiss.

Tony hums his agreement. "I'll go get a damp cloth to clean us up," he offers, but doesn't move, still feeling all wobbly and enjoying Jethro's warm hold and intense gaze.

"It can wait," Jethro says softly, one hand reaching out, his thumb stroking Tony's cum stained soulmarked cheek.

Tony glances to the enchanting blue of Jethro's knuckles, closer to a royal blue than any other shade of azure, and back to Jethro's pale blue eyes. "I've always wondered, why that deep, deep blue?" murmurs Tony. "Why that shade?"

Jethro shrugs. "It's just the colour of our love. No one gets to choose." He chuckles, remembering, "Tobias and Diane have that horrible lime green that they both hate, even though they adore each other."

Tony grins. "I reckon they both like it, secretly, deep down."

Jethro grins back, "Probably." His grin softens and he strokes Tony's cheek again. "I'm sorry it was a punch, Anthony, but I'm not sorry it's mine."

Tony leans forward and gives Jethro one more kiss, loving and reassuring. "I'm not sorry," says Tony firmly. Then a naughty thought pops into his head, and with a wicked glint in his eyes, Tony adds, "I'm just glad we didn't meet at a glory hole. I've seen porn with guys who have brightly coloured dicks and assholes, can you imagine explaining that to your proctologist?"

Jethro's jaw drops, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, before he bursts into laughter, loud and raucous. Gasping and grinning wildly and shaking his head, Jethro forces out, "Never change, DiNozzo, never change. Our soul bond is perfect, okay? You're perfect for me, Tony."

Tony grins happily and pulls Jethro close, running a hand through silver hair and letting his soulmate bury his laughter into Tony's skin. He'd kinda figured.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone,
> 
> so i swear i'm not actually doing this for attention, saying i'm quitting then posting more stories, it's just that i was reading supernatural soulmate fics and then this plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't fucking let go and i wrote all this in 24 hours and now i need to go sleep for like 48 hours. i have like half a dozen things i was meant to be doing lmao. 
> 
> i tried editing this but i wrote the entire damn thing in lowercase, i don't even know why, it was just flowing so i didn't want to change it up in case it slammed me out of that headspace. so if i missed putting in any capital letters please let me know, editing this thing was a nightmare but i wanted to get it all over and done with so i can go collapse.
> 
> this one is entirely for me, you can love it or hate it, i just needed it out of my brain. 
> 
> cheers,  
> edmond


End file.
